shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Princeps
Introduction Sam is a cyborg-pirate and a member of the Black Legacy Pirates, formerly a mindless enforcer of the World Government. He fills the role of the crews marksman. Appearance Sam is a moderately tall teenage boy with blue hair and yellow eyes. He often wears a black jacket and pants. Personality Sam's personality swings wildly from a carefree, perverted teenage boy and one the most serious members of the crew, with a hint of melancholy. Sam despises that his will was taken away from him by World Government scientists and often wishes that his new crew had done more damage to the lab where they found him. He can also feel quite depressed over the fate of the other cyborgs in the lab, but quickly returns to his happy-go-lucky self. He frequently takes part in panty raids alongside Connor, often sufferring the worst of the harm. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Due to his inbuilt advanced targeting systems, and his own pre-existing talent, Sam is an incredbily skilled marksman, easily able to hit a target over five hundred metres away with ease. Hand to Hand Combat Sam can hold his own in a hand to hand fight, though only through his cyborg strength and endurance. His style is reminiscent of brawling or street fighting. Physical Strength Sam has the greatest raw physical strength of the crew, able to lift several storied buildings with no strain. His punches have been described as being hit by a cannon at point blank range. Agility Sam has little to no dodging ability and is one of the slowest members of the crew. Endurance Due to his cyborg body, Sam has an incredible amount of endurance, shrugging off blows that would normally incapacitate most Grand Line pirates. Weapons Sam has a number of inbuilt weapons in his body, including two gattling guns in his arms and a beam cannon, similar to a Pacfista, in his palms. He also has two rocket boosters in his elbows to enhance his punches. Relationships Crew Hig D. Connor Sam has latched onto Connor like a younger brother onto the older one. Sam is grateful to Connor for rescuing him and would willingly die for him. The two have been known to partake in panty raids together, targetting the female crew members. Renard D. Katrina Sam and Katrina have a typically good relationship, until Sam steals her panties at which point Katrina acts rather violent towards him. Though this is forgiven moments later. All in all, both genuinely enjoy the company of the other. Aimi Sora Aimi does care enough about Sam to defend him, but ultimately doesn't care enough to consider him a close friend. Peter Radios Sam and Peter typically train with each other, having a cousin-like relationship. Sam typically thinks Peter pushes him too hard. Gos D. Damien Damien and Sam have a close, friendly relation though the extent of this has not been fully revealed. Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Cyborg Category:Marksman